John
Overview John is a recurring character on Show Shredders. He first appears in episode 3, when he is seen with Elliot and his mother, Tracy. Tracy first asks Elliot who he is, and he says that his name is John and they met on the Dora wiki. John then asks Tracy if she would like to see their collection of erotic Dora fan art, to which she gets really enraged, saying that it's her job to make people's lives a living hell, but they are both giving her a run for her money. She then tells him and Elliot that they will be receiving a babysitter, and leaves. Bruce comes in, and tries to get them to listen to him, but they don't, and annoy the crap out of him by giving him too much information about their personal hygiene, and telling him they aren't scared of him because they "watched the entire Blue's Clues Halloween special." He then gets pissed off, and attacks them, and John complains that he is flaking. He is not seen any more in that episode. Personality John is underdeveloped and very childish. Despite being in his 30s, he still is not toilet trained or hygiene trained (hence his severe flaking problem, and him wearing Pull-Ups). He seems to not have any social skills whatsoever, seeing as he does not know that he should not be advertising the fact that he wears Pull-Ups, or the fact that he has a severe flaking problem, and gets anal rashes. He is also very annoying to be around, which is why Bruce beats him up. Because of all these traits, John is unemployed and still lives in his parents' basement, who really want him to get a career so he can move out, but John is too messed up to do that. Role in Show Shredders John, along with Elliot, is usually used in gags that are meant to mock stupid characters in media who are losers. Relationships with Other Characters Elliot Elliot is John's best and only friend. They met at the Dora wiki prior to episode 3, and have hung out with each other ever since. They seem to share a lot of common interests, and a lot of the same life story, seeing as they are both in their 30s and unemployed. Despite having very similar personality traits, John can sometimes embarrass Elliot, such as when he defends himself by saying they wear pullups; they're big kids, and Elliot replies with "Not helping, John." Tracy Tracy seems to hate John. She does not like the fact that Elliot now has a friend, because now instead of dealing with one unsuccessful guy in his 30s, she needs to deal with two of them. Bruce Bruce also seems to hate John, seeing as he gets really annoyed when John tells him about his hygiene problems, and that he thinks that he can take on Bruce because he watched the entire Blue's Clues Halloween special. Bruce attacks him after hearing this, making his hatred grow stronger. Trivia * John's middle name, Trojan, is named after the company that made the condom his parents were using to prevent his birth, which failed. This is also why his parents have hated him his whole life. * John is the biggest loser on Show Shredders, next to Elliot. Category:Characters